Tiger Arrogance
by PaperFox19
Summary: Liono sees Tygra posing in his mirror and decides to teach the arrogant tiger a lesson. Warning Yaoi Incest do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Slash Angst Furry Incest

Pairing: Liono/Tygra

Do not read if you do not like

Tiger Arrogance

Liono sees Tygra posing in his mirror and decides to teach the arrogant tiger a lesson.

—–/

Tygra flexed his muscles, he smirked as his biceps swelled and he rubbed his muscles. The tiger stood naked in front of a full length mirror. Tygra eyed his sexy body up and down, his hands moved over his muscles down to his soft uncut cock. He gave his cock a little shake getting an eye full of his hairy balls.

Liono couldn't believe his eyes, his older brother making pose after pose in the mirror. His eyes widened as Tygra reached back and began to play with his ass. Liono saw him push a finger into his tight pink pucker and he began to finger fuck his own ass. While doing this Tygra didn't take his eyes off his mirror. He watched as his nipples got hard and his cock rose to full 8 inches. "Yeah that's hot!" Tygra removed his finger and began to do even more poses his cock bouncing and wagging with each change of pose.

The younger cat felt his cock get hard in his pants. Liono stripped out of his clothing his cut cock sprang up a hard 7 ½ inch cock but it was much thicker than Tygra's dick the fat head leaked pre cum. Tygra changed to a muscle man pose flexing his biceps Liono made his move. He ran up and locked his arms beneath Tygra's and slid his hard cock along Tygra's ass. "Liono what the fuck!" Tygra gasped blushing as his brother's thick cock rubbed along his crack the heat from it making his hole twitch.

"I should be saying that Tygra what's with all the poses in the mirror big brother you seem to want some attention." Liono pinched Tygra's nipples making the older male groan. His cock leaked pre cum and his hips bucked. Tygra let out a uncontrollable purr as his nipples were pinched rubbed pulled and flicked. "Don't stop looking Tygra your missing it."

Tygra went back to looking at himself making the most perverted expression. Liono's right hand moved down feeling up the older males muscles, Tygra purred as Liono's hand moved over his abs. The younger cat reached his destination Tygra's hard dick. Liono pinched the foreskin and pulled it making it stretch to the max he moved the dick around keeping the foreskin pulled tight. Tygra watched in fascination and pride as his little brother played with his cock.

With Tygra distracted Liono pull his hips back and aligned the tip of his manhood at Tygra's waiting entrance. He pushed in slowly Tygra hissing in pain as the thick had forced his tight ring open more than his finger. Liono watched as his cock sank into Tygra's boy pussy the hot channel squeezing his manhood as he buried his full length inside his brother.

Liono moaned but didn't stop teasing his brother. Tygra hissed and moaned in pain and pleasure, feeling Liono's cock inside him had his whole body shaking. It hurt but his pride would never let him admit it, plus the pleasure from Liono's touch was making him relax. Liono pulled his foreskin back and began pumping the tigers length he gave long full strokes, the lion moved his hips in time with his strokes the elder brother cried out in pleasure.

Tygra moaned and purred as Liono's fat head hit his sweet spot again and again he felt his lost build up more and more. Liono started fucking his big brother harder his balls spanking Tygra's firm rear. "You look sexy like this Tygra!" Liono whispered into his brother's ear and began pumping him faster. Tygra moaned and couldn't hold back anymore he came cum spraying out and splashing his mirror. Tygra looked at his reflection now and he had to admit he looked damn sexy covered in cum. (The mirror is covered in cum so he can see his body splashed with cum)

Liono moaned as Tygra's inner muscles squeezed him he let out a growl and came spraying his cum deep into Tygra's tight ass. Liono pulled out and his cum leaked from Tygra's now abused hole. It took a few minutes before the tight ring closed Liono's cum ran down the proud tiger's legs and Liono found it highly arousing.

Tygra took one last look in his mirror before running off, his naked body for all to see. Liono was worried about Tygra. 'Did I take things too far?' Liono searched for Tygra all day but found nothing of the cat. Liono went to his room to get some sleep and what was there made his jaw drop. Tygra was naked on his bed his legs spread fingering his cum filled ass and pumping his hard cock. "Hey there little brother let's continue on a better surface."

Liono thought it was strange but took a look up there on his ceiling was a large mirror. "You arrogant prick!" Liono snapped and pounced on his brother. Tygra loved watching himself get fucked by his little brother when he came covering his furry body with cum he couldn't take his eyes away. Liono did punish him though. He flipped him over and fucked him doggy style Tygra whined enjoying the fucking but he wanted to see himself get fucked and his tiger pride wouldn't let him beg. "Yeah take it slut you love having a dick inside you, you perverted arrogant bitch." Liono said and slapped his brother's ass in time with his thrusts. Tygra didn't deny it he was a sexy cat who cares if he was perverted.

End


End file.
